Comportamiento extraño
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Miguel estaba raro. LATIN HETALIA Perú & Chile


_Mismo universo alterno que en** Estropicio**, pero se da obviamente antes._

**LH no me pertenece.**

_Estropicio: fanfiction s/9498925/1/Estropicio_

* * *

**Comportamiento extraño**

Manuel y Miguel se conocieron en primer año, cuando los sentaron juntos para botánica. Miguel odiaba ese curso, no porque tuviese algo en contra de plantas, sino porque al parecer las plantas tenían algo en contra de él. En especial las que tenían boca. A veces trataba de golpearlas con sus cuadernos, porque las plantas podían llegar a ser seres bastante agresivos si no les caías bien, pero usualmente eso terminaba con sus útiles echados a perder, una nota desaprobada en su trabajo y un Manuel extremadamente molesto. Y es que Miguel siempre tenía que cagarles los proyectos…

Cinco años más tarde, Miguel seguía llevándose igual de mal con las plantas, pero por lo menos había descubierto que podía proteger sus dedos de mordida dolorosas si les daba uno de sus sándwiches del almuerzo.

-Se van a enfermar si les sigues dando de comer eso –bufó Manuel al ver como otra vez su compañero de clase intentaba darle parte de su pan con atún a la planta carnívora que estaba literalmente gruñéndole al aprendiz de hechicería.

-Es una planta, no se enferma –replicó Miguel sin mirarlo, concentrado en no perder la mano con la que agarraba el sándwich.

-Claro, sólo se echa a perder y muere –respondió Manuel sarcástico, rodando los ojos-. Oh, y nosotros volvemos a desaprobar.

Miguel lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada, sino que guardó su pan a la velocidad de la luz cuando vio al profesor acercarse.

-Esa Lucidea está demasiado revoltosa, cálmenla –murmuró el señor para luego seguir con su camino.

-Todo es tu culpa –siseó Manuel, pero Miguel ya no le estaba prestando atención.

Ese día no se volvieron a hablar, principalmente porque ya no coincidieron en ninguna otra clase, aunque Manuel tuvo ese sentimiento de que Miguel lo estaba evitando. A la hora del almuerzo el chico se fue a comer con Francisco y Luciano, sus amigos de la otra clase. No era como si siempre almorazaran juntos, de hecho lo hacían pocas veces, pero de todas maneras Manuel sintió que Miguel no quería verlo.

Aunque tuvo que hacerlo a la salida. Convenientemente, su madre le había insistido que invitase a Manuel a cenar ese día y como era viernes estaba bien, porque los sábados recién tienen clases a las diez y media y nunca les dejan tareas para ese día. La familia de Miguel (su madre en realidad) adora a Manuel y siempre lo quiere ver una que otra vez en su casa, por lo que Miguel termina trayéndolo cada dos semanas a comer y a quedarse a dormir.

La familia de Miguel es rica y con esa ya se ha dicho casi todo. Tienen una fábrica de pócimas y una mansión en las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca del colegio. Miguel una vez les contó a Martín y a Manuel que su bisabuelo fue quien la construyó después de que el negocio de las pociones prefabricadas comenzó a prosperar. Con el tiempo ambos amigos llegaron a concoer la casa muy bien, aunque Martín no era precisamente el favorito del señor Prado.

-Debe de ser porque sabe que te tiñes –le jodía Manuel y Miguel se reía.

Pero ese día Miguel no se estaba riendo. Manuel sospechaba que era porque esta vez sí se había ofendido con lo que le dijo en botánica, aunque era raro porque siempre se lo decía y nunca se había quejado. Pero bueno, Miguel a veces tenía sus días…

La señora Prado como siempre lo recibió contentísima, su hijo menor no tanto, mientras que el padre recién se presentaba exactamente cinco minutos antes de la cena. Miguel le estaba hablando de nuevo, aunque con las palabras contadas y eso con una sola mano. La cena fue agradable gracias a la madre de su amigo, pero apenas se retiraron a la habitación un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre los dos adolescnetes. Decidieron jugar Stratego (es que Miguel no conocía del todo las reglas del ajedrez), pero después de que Miguel perdió por enésima vez, Manuel tuvo suficiente.

-Estás raro –bufó dejando de lado su varita. Miguel hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es cierto…

-Lo es –lo interrumpió Manuel-. En serio.

-Bueno, estoy cansado, eso es todo –suspiró Miguel y alzó ambas cejas. Manuel frunció el ceño, mas no supo qué responderle a eso.

-Bueno, duérmete entonces –masculló derrotado y se dispuso a buscar su mochila con su pijama.

Miguel salió al baño, seguido al poco rato por Manuel que iba a lavarse los dientes. Manuel trató de no hacerle caso, dándole la espalda. Miguel regresó a su habitación antes que él y cuando Manuel volvió también, ya estaba metido en su cama. Manuel suspiró y con apenas un ligero movimiento de su varita, apagó la luz. Buscó la cama a tientas y se echó en su lado de siempre, pero esta vez dándole la espalda.

-Oye…

-¿Mhh?

-Cualquier cosa que haya dicho… Lo siento.

Miguel no respondió y a Manuel no le quedó más remedio que dormirse finalmente.

Soñó algo extraño, pero no recordaba muy bien con qué. Algo sobre un gato al que perseguía, terminando luego en una fábrica o algo parecido, para finalmente ser devorado por un pollo… O alguna mierda así, no pudo recordarlo bien porque repentinamente unas manos lo sacudieron, aunque sólo ligeramente y con algo de timidez.

Manuel soltó un gruñido, removiéndose, demasiado cansado. Odiaba que lo despertasen en medio de la noche.

-Oye Manu…

-¿Mhh?

-Me gustas.

-Ah…

Manuel apretó los párpados, sin entender qué era lo que sucedía realmente. Trató de procesar lo dicho por Miguel, pero su cerebro se apagó repentinamente. Se había vuelto a dormir.

Al día siguiente Miguel volvió otra vez a la normalidad, pero Manuel seguía sintiendo que algo se le pasaba.


End file.
